bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Abhorrent Beast
The Abhorrent Beast is a Chalice Dungeon boss in Bloodborne. Description A hunched beast with semblance to humans. It has long dark-grey fur and crooked red spikes in its back that surge with electricity, indicating a potential link to the Darkbeasts. Unlike most beasts, however, it initiates dialogue with the player during its fight. Locations * Ailing Loran: Third Layer boss. * Lower Loran: Second Layer boss. * Can rarely be encountered as a roaming enemy in root chalices. * Upon hitting the Afflicted Beggar, who can be fought in either the Windmill within Forbidden Woods, or just outside the Cathedral Ward Lamp. Strategy Most of the Abhorrent Beast's attacks are lightning based, so Bolt resistant attire can help mitigate damage during the fight. Weapons that inflict fire damage can also prove effective if the player wishes to attack it at close range. Poison Knives are very effective in this battle as the boss has very low poison resistance and can be poisoned with just one knife. It is possible to deplete 75% of its health with a full stock of knives. The Abhorrent Beast is a very aggressive boss that will constantly close in on the player and uses a wide variety of attacks. It will attempt to knock the player down and immediately follow up with a slam attack, it will lunge at the player if they try to heal and will delay its combos in order to trick them into dodging early. The safest opportunity to attack is just after it has performed a three-hit combo or slam attack but beware of attempting this later in the fight as its slam attacks create an electrical blast. Throughout the battle, the Abhorrent Beast will power itself up with electricity, becoming even faster and more aggressive. It will make a focused effort to knock the player down using windblasts or lunges and will attack them whilst they are vulnerable. Close range attacks are very risky at this point due to its quick recovery but it is possible to inflict a few hits by evading behind it. If the player is out of poison knives and wishes to attack from a distance, Molotov Cocktails and Throwing Knives can be effective. Notes * It is a good idea to combat the Abhorrant Beast with Henryk's Hunter Set, as it has the best Bolt Defenses in-game. * This boss is one of the few that is actually quite sensitive to Slow Poison. As such, using Poison Knives is a legitimate strategy. * The Abhorrent Beast can rarely appear as a roaming Boss in Root chalice. Trivia *The Afflicted Beggar, found eating a corpse on top of the second windmill in Forbidden Woods, turns into an Abhorrent Beast if attacked by the Hunter. *The Abhorrent Beast body emits blue sparks, much like the Darkbeasts. This could imply that the Darkbeasts are the next step of evolution. Gallery Abhorrent_Beast_Concept_Art.jpg|Abhorrent Beast concept art Bloodborne™ 20150507100142 - 1.png Abhorrent Beast №1.png File:Abhorrent_Beast_(2).JPG|Render from the official guide Abhorrent Beast №2.png Abhorrent_Beast_phase_two.jpg|The Abhorrent Beast during phase two Abhorrent_Beast_changed.jpg|The Abhorrent Beast fully charged Roaming_Abhorrent_Beast_1.jpg|Roaming Abhorrent Beast in the chalice dungeons Roaming_Abhorrent_Beast_2.jpg Videos Music ru:Отвратительное чудовище Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Beasts